Define Existence
by Rogue-of-Fortune
Summary: A paper I did in my Sophomore English class. Share and Enojy!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Hitchhiker's Guide Series by Douglas Adams. Also please note that some of the information in this paper is contradictory to Mr. Adams' book. I just used the book for inspiration in this 10th grade class paper, and I thought that this would work.  
  
DEFINE EXISTENCE  
  
Everything is a figment of its own imagination. This in itself seems illogical and unethical, but it is in fact completely true. There is a way to prove this correct, and though it may seem a little far-fetched, it does prove a point.  
  
The Universe is finite. The theory that proves this compares the universe to a forest. If a person were in an infinitely large forest, there would be no space to see light, since any line of view would eventually line up with a tree. Therefore, if the universe was infinite, there wouldn't be any black areas in the night sky since every line of vision would be blocked by a star. And so, the universe is finite.  
  
If that is true, then there must be some kind of border-line, separating the universe from non-existence, the area of complete emptiness outside of the universe. Even though this hasn't been proven, it hasn't been disproven either. If there is an outer area, it is most likely infinite in size. Anything that is infinite takes up infinitely more space than anything finite, so therefore non-existence is greater than the universe. Yet the universe is also greater than non-existence, since non- existence is the absence of matter, while the universe is full of matter. Any greater amount of matter is always greater than any lesser amount.  
  
This might make nothing but disagreeing statements, but if both can happen simultaneously, this must mean that the existence of matter, or absence thereof, must not be absolute. Therefore, any actual existing object is really a figment of its own imagination.  
  
Another point that is pivotal to this argument is of what matter is actually made. Atoms, the smallest complete pieces of matter, are made of smaller particles: neutrons, protons, and electrons. Those particles are also made of smaller particles known as quarks. However, quarks make up only 6% of these particles, with the remaining 94% consisting of even smaller particles known as gluons. No one knows yet what quarks or gluons are made of. It is thought that every particle might be made of "strands" of matter that can't even be seen by electron microscopes, but it is unknown of what these "strands" consist.  
  
Factors derived from the "Big Bang" theory can settle this. The "Big Bang" theory states that the universe originated as an "egg" of pure energy which exploded and created our universe. Energy is different from matter, since matter is always tangible to some extent. While subatomic particles can "touch" other particles, energy cannot. Yet how did matter come into existence if the universe started out as nothing but energy? It is believed that the energy "condensed" into matter, which is what subatomic particles are made. Therefore, chemical substances, and technically everything else, consist of energy because their smaller components are composed of energy as well. Since energy is not tangible, and since existence is usually proven by possibly causing stimulation of all senses, including touch, nothing really exists.  
  
For all purposes, this argument was made to make a point, but it was also meant to be humorous. Don't take this seriously since there are several uncertainties (no kidding, look at all of the statements I made) as to what really exists. If anything sounded illogical, remember that it was probably meant to be comical. Therefore, I must act pretty weird to develop this point of view. Weird enough so that people don't notice me (how they don't notice me is something I still don't understand). Because of that, I am a figment of my own imagination.  
  
  
  
Well, I hope you liked that paper, which doesn't really exist. It was just conjured up by your own non-existent and deranged imagination. Please R&R! 


End file.
